Lucy Heartfilia (Omni)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 850548 |altname = Lucy Heartfilia |no = 8333 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 54 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 222 |animation_idle = 104 |animation_move = 104 |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 72, 78, 84, 90, 96, 102, 108, 114, 120, 126, 132, 138, 144 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96, 100, 104, 108, 112, 116, 120, 124, 128, 132, 136, 140, 144 |bb_distribute = 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 74, 82, 94, 98, 106, 115, 119, 125, 134, 142 |bb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 74, 82, 94, 98, 106, 115, 119, 125, 134, 142 |sbb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96, 99, 102, 105, 108, 111, 114, 117, 120, 123, 126, 129, 132, 135, 138, 141, 144, 147, 150, 153 |ubb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb2_frames = 74, 82, 94, 98, 106, 115, 119, 125, 134, 142 |ubb2_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |ubb2_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 2 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 2 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb2_effectdelay = 2 |description = A wizard who belongs to wizard's guild called Fairy Tail. Lucy Heartfilia seems to be manipulated by Natsu, but she's no fool. She is known as a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. A wizard who treats her spirits like close friends, Lucy shows great appreciation and affection towards them. |summon = Spirits aren't shields! I fight alongside them! That's my style! |fusion = I can always cry later. But right now I have to fight... I have to save my friends! |evolution = I can't sacrifice someone to save the others! There must be another way! I'm not giving up! |hp_base = 5730 |atk_base = 2429 |def_base = 2132 |rec_base = 2030 |hp_lord = 8185 |atk_lord = 3470 |def_lord = 3045 |rec_lord = 2900 |hp_anima = 9302 |rec_anima = 2602 |atk_breaker = 3768 |def_breaker = 2747 |def_guardian = 3343 |rec_guardian = 2751 |def_oracle = 2896 |rec_oracle = 3347 |hp_bonus = 1500 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 600 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Recompense Summoning |lsdescription = 80% boost to all parameters of Light types, hugely boosts critical damage, hugely boosts Light elemental damage & 15% damage reduction from Light, Dark types |lsnote = 150% critical and 175% elemental damage |bb = Urano Metria Lv. 4 |bbdescription = 19 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful Light attack on Dark types, hugely boosts Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns, slight damage reduction from all elemental types for 1 turn & slightly boosts OD gauge |bbnote = 160% parameter boost, 10% reduction & 10% OD fill |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 19 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 35 |bbdc = 19 |bbmultiplier = 470 |bbhits2 = 10 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 10 |bbmultiplier2 = 470 |sbb = Urano Metria Lv. 5 |sbbdescription = 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, 10 combo powerful Light attack on Dark types, slightly boosts critical damage of Light types for 3 turns, slightly boosts Spark damage of Light types for 3 turns, hugely boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns & Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |sbbnote = 50% critical and Spark damage of Light types, 175% elemental damage & 20% Spark vulnerability |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 25 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 25 |sbbmultiplier = 670 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 670 |ubb = Urano Metria MAX |ubbdescription = 28 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 10 combo massive Light attack on Dark types, enormously boosts critical damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Light elemental damage for 3 turns & enormous damage reduction from Dark types for 3 turns |ubbnote = 400% Critical damage, 500% elemental damage & 100% mitigation |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 34 |ubbdc = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 2000 |ubbhits2 = 10 |ubbaoe2 = A |ubbdc2 = 10 |ubbmultiplier2 = 2000 |es = Legendary Celestial Mage |esitem = Silver Key, Gold Key or Diamond Key |esdescription = Negates elemental damage for all allies, considerably raises normal hit amount, boosts all parameters accordingly: 10% when Silver Key is equipped, 15% when Gold Key is equipped, 20% when Diamond Key is equipped & adds all elements to attack for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB/UBB when Diamond Key is equipped |esnote = Adds +2 hit for each hit count |evofrom = 850547 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 80% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Boosts critical damage |omniskill2_1_note = 100% boost |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Enormously boosts elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = 200% boost |omniskill3_2_sp = 10 |omniskill3_2_desc = Normal attacks may hit all foes |omniskill3_2_note = 20% chance with 50% damage penalty |omniskill4_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill4_1_sp = 15 |omniskill4_1_desc = Considerably reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill4_1_note = 25% reduction |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 30 |omniskill5_1_desc = Enhances BB's boost to Atk, Def, Rec effect |omniskill5_1_note = +30% boost. 190% boost total |omniskill5_2_sp = 40 |omniskill5_2_desc = Enhances LS's critical damage boost effect |omniskill5_2_note = +100% boost. 250% boost total |omniskill5_3_sp = 20 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds Light barrier effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 4000 HP |omniskill5_4_sp = 30 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds status ailment negation for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_sp = 25 |omniskill5_5_desc = Adds huge Def boost relative to Atk for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_5_note = 90% Atk to Def |omniskill5_6_sp = 30 |omniskill5_6_desc = Enhances BB's damage reduction from all elemental types effect |omniskill5_6_note = +5% reduction. 15% reduction total |bazaar_1_type = Fairy Tail Token (2017) |bazaar_1_desc = Fairy Tail |bazaar_1_bonus = 10 |bazaar_1_image = event_token_0005_item_icon.png |bazaar_2_type = Tartaros Token |bazaar_2_desc = The Underworld |bazaar_2_bonus = 10 |bazaar_2_image = event_token_0007_icon.png |bazaar_3_type = Fairy Tail Token |bazaar_3_desc = '''Fairy Tail II The Black Wizard Dragon of Destruction |bazaar_3_bonus = 10 |bazaar_3_image = event_token_0027_item_icon.png |notes = |addcat = Fairy Tail |addcatname = Lucy2 }}